Connected Strings
by HaxelAnnPika
Summary: Teresa, a girl who had an amnesia at the age of 6. She was now a 14 year old teenager,leaving behind her past. But she's been having weird dreams that she think is concerning her past, so she starts to investigate. What mystery will she unravel?


**_Hello! This is my first... and I'm a newbie here.. Still not used to this stuff, but I hope you'll like this!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A small Fragment revealed.**

I woke up with nothing left, no memories and no family... Only my name was all I could remember, Teresa Sandiego.

I was brought up in an orphanage at the age of 6. And before that, all I could remember was waking up in a murder scene. The officer said that I couldn't remember anything because of the shock. But, I was too young to understand anything.

I was adopted by the Colerado family. The woman was barren and so they adopted me. They treated me like their own child, I was spoiled, and I got everything I wanted. I had the life everyone wanted, but, I felt incomplete inside.

I had maroon eyes, mesmerizing but emotionless. I had a long black soft hair and I had a pretty good figure. I looked perfect, but I always faked a smile. I didn't understand the word 'happiness'. How does it feel to be happy? How does it feel to give a warm smile to others? It was a question that I always felt when I see someone giving a true smile that I couldn't do.

I am 14 years old but I was already in college. I was called a prodigy in people's eyes. But this world was too simple and dull to predict. My memory was beyond normal, I could remember anything I see once. But the puzzling question in my mind was which course to choose? Everybody suggested that I should choose BS medical technology; I didn't have a goal so I just followed what they wanted.

I got in, even this was easy. Isn't there anything that's more amusing? Like something that I need to take time learning? I really don't get why I'm even still living. I guess I'm hoping for something interesting to pass by.

I was delivering a packet of blood to my teacher when it all started. I wasn't the type of person who'd feel nauseous, but I did. I've held blood before but this was the first time I felt nauseous and I suddenly collapsed in the corridor.

The next thing I knew was found myself in a house. I was in my young body. In front of me was...a pool of blood and a couple laying on it. They both had black hair, just like me. The woman was wearing a pure white dress, but it was stained with blood. The man was wearing a black leather jacket which was stained with blood too.

I felt like I knew them, it was kind of a special connection. A weird thought came into me...

_Are they my parents?_

I was just staring at them, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, I felt a sudden chill behind my back. Someone was calling my name, coldly. I couldn't turn around, I couldn't run. My feet weren't following what I wanted to, I was paralyzed. It kept calling me, until it was right behind my back.

"Teresa..."

Then everything went blank, the next thing I knew was in a room. It had a reek of medicine smell in it. I was lying down on a familiar bed; in the hospital bed, I was back to the present.

"Lack of sleep? Have you been tiring yourself out lately?" A voice said.

I stood up and noticed it was a doctor. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. I'm fine Doc. Thank you."

I looked at the clock and noticed how much time was wasted. It was already midnight.

"I'm very sorry that you had to take care of me until this time, Doc."

"No, it's fine." he replied.

I took my things, waved at the doctor and rushed outside and took a taxi to my house.

The moment I reached my room, I slammed into bed.

"What was that...?" I said as I dozed off to sleep. Then, I had another dream.

An endless black void was surrounding me; it was like I was in a different dimension, an abyss. Beneath me was like a water-like Substance. It showed my reflection and nothing else. I started walking, giving no thought. I kept walking and walking and walking... It seems like this is going nowhere, until I saw something at the edge of my eye. I still couldn't see it properly, it was much further away.

I started running to it, hoping that would lead me to the exit of this endless void. After about 15 minutes if running, I finally reached it. It was a huge gate with different kinds of carvings in it. It had a dragon shaped like an S in both sides of the gate, small inhuman figures, a sword, and the others was just figures I can't seem to figure out what. And there was a sign, written in some ancient writing, somehow... I understood it.

"Enter the gods, hidden here is power, lies, and truths." I read out the words.

_What could this mean? Some god? Why am I even here? Well it doesn't seem like there's another way out this endless void; might as well go in._

I pushed the door, it didn't budge.

"Why won't this budge...?"

I tried pulling the door but it didn't budge either. I tried looking for some bell but there doesn't seem one.

_How do I open this door? _

A random thought came into my mind.

"I command you to open the door!"

Suddenly the gate opened, as if it followed my command. Before I could see what was within the gate, I woke up.

I switched on my phone to see it was 5 am. I didn't really have anything to do so i thought of going for a jog. I jumped out of bed and put on some sweatshirt.

I went out of the house and took in some fresh air.

"Should I investigate what I left behind?" I whispered to myself.

I gave a slight insane smile. I know insane smile? Why would I give such smile? You think I'm losing my sanity? Well, probably. But I just thought that this might be the beginning for something new, something amusing that would change my life. I've been living in a repetitive routine; this dream might be the starter. I went to the nearest police station to investigate more.

"Do you have the documents of the Sandiego case that happened 8 years ago?" I asked.

"8 years ago? They might be in the storage room. Why do you need it?" The officer asked.

"It's a case I'm involved in; I just wanted to check something." I replied and gave a smile (Well, it's the usual fake smile I always give).

He went to a storage room and after a few minutes, he came out with a file and handed it to me.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

I looked at the file and in the center of the page was a text written in block letters:

'Sandiego Murder Case - Unsolved'

"Yeah, this is it." I replied and have a slight sigh.

"You're Teresa Sandiego if I am not wrong. I was one of the detectives of that case. I hope you're alright now. Have you recovered you're memories?" The officer asked.

"Not yet actually. But I'm planning too." I replied.

The officer looked at me with amazement in his eyes, "This might help us find the murderer, but, are you sure you'd be fine recalling back what was once dead?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it out sooner or later." I replied.

I opened the document and this was written:

"Died: A married couple.

Mrs. Twilene Sandiego and Mr. Carl Sandiego.

Both Aged 28.

Survived: The Sandiego's children.

Mr Sebastian and Ms Teresa

Aged 6.

The older sibling: Sebastian.

Lived in East L.A.; Brooklyn heights.

No fingerprints found except for the family itself, murderer still not found, children left in two different orphanages. "

"Wait... I have a brother?" I asked the officer.

The police officer stammered and then hesitantly replied," You do, but, we couldn't put you in the same orphanage."

"And why is that?" I asked

"I don't know if I should be telling you this but if you really want to find out then I guess I have to spill the beans." He sighed and continued.

"They said there was a curse in your family line. When a couple from the Sandiego family bears a twin they should be separated or misfortune shall stumble upon the people who surround them." He said.

_Curse? That's just stupid. Those things do not exist. _

I managed to laugh it off while handing back the documents.

"Thanks officer." I said and gave a smile.

I went outside the police station and the mystery added. Before me was a man whose face was similar to mine.

_Is this man my twin brother?_


End file.
